


Carry on My Wayward Brother

by Daredevilishious



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Goodbyes, Other, Space Twins go their seperate ways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilishious/pseuds/Daredevilishious
Summary: Luke knows he cannot stay with Leia, the Force is calling him, he knows what he has to do. But Leia might not be ready to let her newfound twin brother to just slip through her fingers and turn into stardust just yet. And then she learns it might not be so hard after all. Perhaps even better for everybody.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Carry on My Wayward Brother

Luke watched as the light faded from Anakin Skywalker’s eyes. How his force signature, no longer shrouded in thick black smoke of ice cold and angry hot darkness but bright silvery-blue and comforting warm beams, slowly quietened down like blowing a candle flame. But it wasn’t gone. It was still there but… different. Luke didn’t really know how to describe it nor did he had time to really. The world around him was still in havoc, Han and Leia were waiting for him and he had to get the body of his father to the shuttle.

After that the time and events passed him by like water over stone. Him and Han were given a medal for whatever reason the Rebels wanted to - although he himself was not so sure about the reality of the actions of the Rebellion and the messages they were sending to the civilians with their action but it’s not like he’s mentioning that to Leia anytime soon -, he attended meetings, parties, people were cheering and calling his name; he was a hero of the New Republic. He smiled of course, he shook hands, he answered the questions, he laughed and conversed with various people only to forget all about it the moment it ended. He appeared to be fine to everybody else, he smiled, he laughed and he danced happily and sang songs of hope… and yet Leia could see how dull and dissociated his eyes were. They were very much alive and he was present in the force, but there was something there that she couldn’t really place. Like he was seeing beyond the happiness and the celebrations of the fall of Empire. Like he could see beyond the illusions of the black and white case scenario this war tried to portray. That the good guys won and the bad guys have lost. She shook her head and sighed. _History is written by victors_ somebody once said and she knew it to be true. And perhaps it should be this way.

Luke watched and laughed along with the joyful Ewoks as they celebrated the end of repressions of their planet. He watched as the Force rejoiced around him and darkness was swiftly swept away. And yet there was a little voice still there, right at the far back of the thundering laughter and joy in the Force, a little gentle tug like a child tugging their parent’s robe to get attention. Not forceful or demanding but gentle and soft, just reminding of it’s presence but waiting patiently for its turn. Luke walked a bit away from the celebration and looked at the depths of the dark Endor forest. For a moment he thought he saw a faint glow there, a force ghost. It was weak and not fully formed but he could feel their brightness and waves of peace rolling off. But just as quickly as it appeared it was gone. And a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Luke?” Leia asked with a thread of confusion in her voice. “What is it?”

Luke turned his gaze away from the forest to look at his sister. He smiled faintly. “It is time,” he said.

Leia looked at him for a moment, her face neutral if a bit judgemental and tense. She knew what was bothering her brother. She could feel it too, the gentle tug but she violently stomped it down, refusing to acknowledge it. It was not hers to deal with. After a moment she let out a sigh and her expresion relaxed but did not seem happy. It was tired and worn. Still she managed a smile. She nodded slightly.

“You have to go” it was not a question. It was a statement. They both knew that.

Luke simply nodded. He was still smiling lightly and his sky blue eyes reflected the light of the distant pyres the Ewoks were dancing around. He had a very airy aura around him as if he was not exactly human but more of an ancient deity, calming and wise beyond imagination and Leia found herself letting go of her resentments of him leaving. He had to do this. And she is not to hold him back.

“I will return” Luke said softly before hugging his sister. It was a goodbye.

Leia sunk into the hug and wrapped her arms around her brother, her twin’s torso and didn’t want to let go. She felt him holding equally strong and running his slender and delicate fingers through her long lose hair in comfort. She held back the tears when eventually they had let go of each other only linked by their holding hands. Luke was still smiling but his eyes seemed more human now, looking at her with love and warmth only a sibling could have for another. Then he started to turn away and his grip on her hand was loosing. He was slipping through her fingers like sand through the hourglass. She found she couldn’t let him go just yet.

“Skywalker” she said, her voice high pitched and almost breathy, her hold on his hand tightening.

Their fingers were about to pass each other, but they both froze when she called him. Luke turned to face her, confusion and curiosity on his features. Leia took one last look at her brother’s crystal clear blue eyes, memorizing them and burning them into her mind, knowing she won’t see them for a very long time. She felt a tear slip down her cheek

“May the Force be with you” she finally whispered.

Luke’s gentle smile returned and his eyes shone with love.

“And with you” he responded and gave her a happy grin, full of teeth and Leia could feel her own mouth mimicking it. It felt right. Yes this was how it was supposed to be. Luke was always meant to be out there among and across the stars, as free and unbound as the Force, going where it’s needed not where it’s wanted. And with that thought she felt her hold on him relax and second too soon his touch left her.

Luke was still smiling at her and held his hand outstretched back at her. But his feet were moving forwards and with each step he was farther away from her and closer to the stars. Leia watched as he slowly disappeared amongst the flames and dancing figures until he was no more than the outline and then a shadow swallowed by the darkness of the forest. She felt the smile on her lips and another tear slipped down her cheek and suddenly she felt impossibly light, as if tons of durasteel were suddenly lifted off her shoulders. She was no fool, her worries were far from over, there was still order to make in the New Republic and in a whim she will have to go back to being Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, the leader of Rebellion. But for now… She is content with being just Leia.

She looked up at the sky just as the familiar Imperial Shuttle rose above the trees of Ewok forest and flew to the stars. And all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Thanks for reading. So I was intending to rewrite the Funeral Pyre for a Jedi scene (because I am a firm believer that should be the ending scene of ROTJ not the Ewok party) and it included the rewriting of the events of Ewok party. Idk Luke just seems to be more of a free spirit to me, meant to be flying among the stars. Leia is a fighter, a warrior meant to stay firmly on the ground. And they both know where they belong. And that's how this fic happened. I was supposed to continue with Luke preparing the body of Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker for the burial but it just didn't fit in my opinion so I decided to post that as a seperate fic.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it and once again thank you for reading ;)
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, fire is going to be used to shun The Empire and burn Darth Sidious, kudos will remain in Hall of Fame forever. Feel free to comment, I own nothing but the idea and Goodnight.


End file.
